


Obi-Wan-ed

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack-fill, Dialogue-Only, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Douglas Richardson? I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."</p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan-ed

"Douglas Richardson? I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

 

"Mmmm... thanks, but no thanks."

"Mr. Richardson, your unique ability to mind-suggest would be helping a lot of people. You would be stopping wars before they even began."  
  
"I tried the superhero business when I was younger. I never found it appealing at all. Now, go away. My answer is no."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
 _"I am not the droid you're looking for."_  
  
"... you're not the droid I'm looking for."  
  
 _"Go away and never return."_  
  
"...I'll go away and never return."  
  
"Much obliged."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Douglas, who was that?"  
  
"Hmmm? Nobody important. Get me some tea, will you?"  
  
"I'm the Captain! You can't just order me around-"  
  
 _"Tea, please."_  
  
"...okay..."


End file.
